Return of a unknown hero
by SlytherinHarry
Summary: Wrong Boy who lived with a unquie twist. Fifteen years after the final battle the real hero of voldermorts downfalls returns and he is not alone.But there are old dangers still lurking in Birtian, will history repeat it's self. Rated T at the present moment. i am Beta to this story but with permission to post.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character that features in J.K Rowling's magical world. Also I am not making any money from story as I am writing it for the sheer pleasure off it.**_

_**This Story is a new twist on the popular wrong boy who lived stories that are currently on fan-fiction, One I hope will please you the readers. Basically this follows the Next generation who have to deal with their father's past and their extended family.**_

_**Any grammar and spelling mistakes will be checked and rechecked by my beta Slytherin Harry who has kindly posted this on his page.**_

The past fifth teen years he had finally been able to be at peace, no more sounds off death or bickering parents assaulting his ears. Only the sweet sound of the nature enjoying the first rays of sunlight that coated the soft earth outside, from inside he could hear the soft snores off his children coming from their rooms safely sleeping soundly in their beds. Beside him his lovely faithful wife shifted slightly under the heavy blankets as she curled up against him deeply asleep dreaming happily away the hours in-till the children arose from their slumber.

He could only thank Merlin for the ever lasting peace. His restless soul had found his place in the world as a loving father, Husband, local sheriff for the muggle government, His past forgotten form the moment he meet his amazing wife to the birth of their ten children.

The slightly greying dark haired man gently removed the blankets covering his war battered body as he glanced towards the alarm clock on the bedside table. The digital face read six forty five am. He smiled to himself the children rarely awoke before nine during the summer holiday; it gave him the time to reconnect with the magical world without alerting his family to magic.

Living as a muggle had its ups and downs but he would not trade it for the world, working non-stop to put food on the table as a lonely law enforcer though out his late teens to his late twenties in-till he was promoted to sheriff seven years ago which allowed him to relax slightly.

But he wasn't complacent knowing full well sooner or later both worlds would violently clash once again. His oldest children the twins Henry and Alex had turned eleven a few days ago and for the past four days he had been waiting for an owl to appear over the tree tops of the grounds that his family called home.

He had waited for this moment for the past eleven years, from the moment the midwife placed his first born son and little daughter in his arms shortly after their births for the letters to arrive. Harry had decided from day one that he would return to the world that had wronged him so terribly.

The noise of his family moving about the house lured him from his thoughts as the door creaked open revealing his five year old daughter Elena dressed in her best going out clothes.

"Daddy…Mummy says pancakes are ready." The little blond haired girl squealed as she took a running jump onto his lap.

"Elena princess tell mummy I'll be right there."

"Ok daddy I'll tell her." And with that she skipped back though the doorway humming as she made her way back to the overcrowded kitchen.

As Harry followed his little princess he decided to put off his explanation for enough day, He had been called into work by one of his many deputies abut a missing women from a neighbouring town who had been last seen in the district, unfortunately he was out and about conducting a search and would not be back in-till late.

From his position at the head of the table Harry quickly finished his head count. Three sets of twins, a single set of triplets and his little baby girl who was just a few months old. Each of them chatted loudly over their pancakes as they happily proclaimed of what they were up to during the day. All the twins had decided to go horse riding with their friends to the creek, while the triplets were heading into town with their friend's parents to go shopping; which left his adoring wife to look after Holly as she slept though out the day, As Lucy cleaned up after the children.

"Right children behave yourself today please or you will be grounded in-till the start of school term."

"Ok dad/daddy."

"Have fun Darling don't forget to phone Me." and with that he heaved himself from his chair.

Lucy silent hummed to herself as she finished loading the final basket of dirty laundry, it had taken all morning to complete but with Holly fast asleep she could start on dinner knowing full well that the children would be hungry when they returned.

The years had been kind to her and her family but there was something peculiar about the children and even her husband it baffled her but also greatly worried her; she couldn't shake the feeling something horrible was going to happen.

A knock at the front door brought her back to her reality with a glance at the clock on the mantle she noticed it was too early for the children to be back while Henry was out to about ten in the evening.

Slowly but surely she carefully moved towards the door though the stained glass she could make out two adults shapes. One shape had a lot of bushy hair judging by the shadows.

Sliding the front door open Lucy found herself face to face with two smartly dressed women, before the she could question them the bushy haired women introduced herself and her red haired friend.

"Good morning Mrs James I presume." It became clear that they had travelled along way judging by their accents. With a nod the women her right continued her speech. "May we come in side as we have a lot to discuss?"

"Of course follow me, don't mind the mess ten children to clean up after." She led the two though the huge open plan living room into the side parlour which was used when receiving guest. After seating her quests she enquired "May I get you ladies some drinks?"

"Thank you tea would be lovely would you like any help."

"No, No your guests have a seat and I'll be right with you."

Ten minutes later all three women were seated with refreshments.

"I do not mean to be rude in anyway but may I ask you why you are here."

"Of course my name is Professor Weasley and next to me is Professor Potter; we are both teachers at an elite boarding school in Scotland. Your children's names have been down since birth on our list which is strange as usually American born children end up going to Salem."

While Professor Weasley stopped for a breath, Professor Potter resumed the conversation as she looked around the clean and tidy household.

"Is your children Henry junior and Alex about as this concerns them as well as yourself and husband."

"The twins are currently out with friends, while henry my husband is currently out working trying to find missing women has been spotted in town."

"Can I ask what your husband does for a living Mrs James.?"

"He is the head of the local sheriff's department in town, it's supposed to be his day off but he was called into work. May I ask what this school teaches and why I should allow my two children to go to a school half around the world?" Lucy enquired

"Hogwarts is a school for gifted youngest who can use magic. They are taught how to control their gift as they grow to adulthood under the greatest headmaster ever."

"I am sorry but did you just say magic as in card tricks and pulling rabbits from hats….."

The two women chuckled at the explanation for the past ten years they had both been doing this job.

The younger one of the two a red head smiled as she quickly pulled a long wooden stick from her pocket, before she waved it causing the cup in front of her to raise several feet into the air before it gently landed on the coffee table.

"Surely some strange things have happened over the past few years, broken plates, cups and other strange things. Take my two children for example when they get angry they smash plates, cups and photo frames in our home. It's called accidental magic every child does it and as they get older the better the control they have, well every now and then."

"Well I have to talk to the children and Henry first before we make any decisions I hope you understand do you have list of school equipment and clothing just in-case."

"Yes we understand here are the letters inside contains the list also take these they are your tickets for the train at kings cross also if you decide not to send them just drop us an owl."

"An owl….."

It was nearly four a clock before Harry drove back to the station after a whole morning off searching abandon buildings with his search team and he could honestly say he was looking forward to lunch. The morning was a complete write off with no hope in hell of finding the needle in a hay stack, grabbing his lunch from the fridge he settled down by the window to enjoy the sun.

After finishing one half off his cheese and pickle sandwich his cell phone started to ring without thinking he flipped the screen up and answered his phone.

"Hey darling what can I do for you…" Harry started but was interrupted by his wife who quickly filled him in on their conversation. From his wife's description he quickly concluded who each professor was and what had happened back in England. Twenty minutes later Harry put away his cell phone and ravenously woofed down his remaining lunch while all the time wondering if he would be able to explain to the family especially his wife about his past without ending up sleeping on the couch. With an exhausted sigh he pushed himself to his feet and headed back out to the ware house district to search more rundown buildings, hoping ten a cloak would come quickly.

The sharp crunch of gravel could be dimly heard from the back bedroom within seconds the slamming of a car door indicated that her husband was home. As she gentle moved her head on the pillow the bedroom door opened revealing an exhausted officer of the law.

Since her phone call to him earlier during the day, her mind had been replaying the whole day it seemed amazing and if she was honest slightly worried. Her husband had known that magic was real and yet in all their years of married life he had not mentioned it once.

But a glance at Henry melted away her anger for now; patting his side of the bed she welcomed him home after a long day at work. She watched as Henry loomed over and kissed her forehead.

In a glance between them they understood each other perfectly now wasn't the time to explain about magically world.

"How did the search go to day?" She whispered as she rubbed his slumped shoulders. "Did you find her at all?"

"Not alive….but we found a body of a young girl around half past eight. She was dumped in a burnt out bin. The press will be alerted tomorrow."

"What killed her?"

"From a mundane point of view nothing….." Her husband started to talk.

"What exactly do you mean by mundane?" Lucy stated knowing full well healthy people don't suddenly drop dead.

"I've seen this before back in Scotland during my teenage years, I know what killed her. As soon as I found her I knew what I had to do." With a yawn he finished and dived under the covers grabbing his wife around the waist and cuddled her tightly.

"In the morning we round up the brats and have a family discussion and then we will decide if we should go back or not."

Silence settled around whole house as each of its occupants happily dreamed the night away unaware of the following day's impact.

_**Character's Profiles.**_

_**Basic background information on each character at the end of each chapter for your enjoyment.**_

_**Name: Harry James Potter (Half-blood) **_

_**Aka: Henry James**_

_**Born: July 31st 1980 **_

_**Height: 6ft 5in**_

_**Eye Colour: Emerald Green.**_

_**Spouse: Lucy Jane James nee Williams. (Muggle)**_

_**Children: Twins Henry (11), Alexander (11).**_

_**Twins Jason (9 ½), Bradley (9 ½)**_

_**Twins Ellie (8), Hope (8)**_

_**Triplets Jake (6), Jade (6), Michael (6).**_

_**Holly (2 ½ months)**_

_**Country of birth: United Kingdom.**_

_**Duel British/American citizenship. **_

_**Occupation: Long Term Police officer, Joined in March 1998. **_

_**15 years' service. **_

_**Injured in service -1**__**st**__** in 2000 car accident while on duty, seven months on leave due to injuries, 2**__**nd **__** in 2007 Gunshot wound to the leg, four months off**_

_**Information on police record: Little is known about Sheriff James before 1998, He was found walking injured by a civilian in town. Several broken bones, internal bleeding, multiple scars found craved into flesh. Doctors concluded that he had been beaten to the point of death. Parents/siblings unknown**_

_**Top rated Police Officer Promoted 2008.**_


End file.
